


The Most Toys

by Venus_Feels (eccentricities_of_kitties)



Series: Functioning Outside of Parameters [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Aftermath, Deepthroating, Episode: s03e22 The Most Toys, Eventual Fluff, For my own catharsis of personal issues, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Smut, emotion chip data even though canonically he doesnt have it at this point in next gen, in this au the chip makes him feel things physically too so pain etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricities_of_kitties/pseuds/Venus_Feels
Summary: Per the prompt, I watched the interactions between Data and Fajo and thought holy heck that really is suggestive - but there were no fanworks I could find on this site of those two?!?! It's on Netflix if you're interested in the exact scenes.For those who haven't seen the episode but are interested, someone named Kivas Fajo takes Data prisoner as part of his collection of rare and beautiful items to show off. The Enterprise crew all think Data died in an explosion orchestrated by Fajo.Story begins after Fajo uses that stuff to dissolve his uniform.The first part of this is now complete, part 2 currently in the works :)Prompt: "Data/Kivas Fajo, non-con, hurt/comfort Geordi, emotionchip!Data pls."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LU LU LU LU LU LU LU LU LU

"Personally, I'd be delighted to see you go around naked," Fajo revealed, Data looking up sharply in shock. Fajo stood and drew closer. "I assume you have no modesty. But then, I guess that decency is the rule of your Star Fleet training. In any case, Data, why don't you make a decision about which alternative you dislike the least. Make a decision by dinner time tonight; I've invited a guest to meet you and I expect you to be as entertaining with him as you have been with me."

Fajo left, leaving a conflicted Data contemplating what to do next. Diplomatically speaking, putting on Fajo's new clothes would act as a peace offering of sorts and perhaps decrease hostility between Data and his captor. So far Fajo had committed no serious violence against Data and seemed like he could be reasoned with, perhaps there was some rare object Fajo desired that his colleagues could offer as an exchange. However, maintaining his Star Fleet uniform had been a display of loyalty and resistance. Being naked may show his determination to leave and indicate to Fajo that Data would not be forced to do anything against his will. 

Memories of conversations with Geordi supported Fajo's guess that Data would be inclined to take the more decent option. Many times in the past, Geordi had to remind Data to dress after intercourse rather than walking back to his own quarters nude. Nudity among anyone except one's romantic or sexual partner was considered unusual, taboo, inappropriate, rude or suggestive. Fajo expressed that he would be ‘delighted’ and therefore not angered if Data disobeyed him and chose not to wear the clothes provided. 

Data recognised his fortune at being able to turn off his emotion chip. If it was activated currently, he would surely be overwhelmed and easily manipulated. Keeping the existence of the chip a secret from Fajo was a high priority - it could only serve his needs and increase Data’s value to him as an object. Data considered telling Fajo of the trial that had confirmed his right, as an individual, to make choices, that ruled him not merely an object to be owned but a person with their own free will. His uniform was completely gone by the time he had decided. Data picked up the clothes, hesitating. 

“Diplomacy and persuasion may be the best route,” he said quietly to himself, unfolding the clothes.

The doors slid open with an audible whoosh. 

“Data...oh,” Fajo paused, in speech and movement. “Oh...oh wow. You’re so...detailed. I wonder why your creator chose to make you so...real.”

He moved forward to get a better look at Data, who became surer of his decision to wear the clothes. He did not wish for his anatomy to be discussed by Fajo and the guest. Although Fajo was right that Data did not possess modesty, he still wished to maintain dignity and to be seen as an individual with an identity, rather than an object.

“I have made the decision to wear your clothes in order to communicate -”

“No, no, nevermind those. You stay the way you are, Data,” Fajo muttered, kneeling to examine Data’s feet.

Data did not understand Fajo’s logic - did he no longer wish to enforce his will on Data? Providing clothes to a prisoner was a way of exerting power and dominance. Although nudity would achieve the same thing, Fajo’s change of mind was confusing.

“Data,” Fajo began, standing and giving a sheepish chuckle. “Do you...Can you...Are you...functional?”

“In what capacity?”

“Well, your body seems...operative. To what extent does it function in the same way as a human body does? In functions such as digestion...copulation,” Fajo finished, fingers fidgeting in his sleeves.

Data cocked his head. “You wish to know the functionality of different systems of my body? I have no need of solid consumption therefore digestion -”

“Right, right, no digestion,” Fajo filled in impatiently, circling Data to look at him from behind.

“Correct. As for copulation, I am able to perform various activities with multiple techniques. However I am incapable of biological reproduction.”

“Multiple techniques?” Fajo repeated in a high tone. “Care to elaborate?”

“Mr Fajo, why do you wish to know about this?” Data asked, analysing the way Fajo was staring at his body, his expression and body language.

“My, my Data. You impress me ever more,” Fajo whispered giddily. “Your stay here will be far more interesting than I previously assumed. I knew you would be an incredible addition but I was not expecting you to be quite so tantalisingly complex.”

Data frowned. “I believe there is some subtext I am incapable of perceiving.”

Fajo outstretched a hand and thumbed Data’s shoulder, flattening his palm and stroking along the android’s back.

“I have not consented to be touched by you,” Data objected, turning. “If you continue, I will defend myself.”

Fajo gestured to the door. “My wife is watching. She has two guards with her. If you attempt to harm me, she will shoot one of them. An innocent.”

Data remained still. “I do not understand. If she is your wife, then surely…”

“She has her dalliances, I have mine. It’s a very trusting and intimate arrangement,” Fajo detailed casually, his hands still exploring the muscle and definition of Data’s back and shoulders.

“Why? Why this?” Data asked, at a loss. Although he was unable to experience the humiliation of the situation, his understanding of humans indicated that non-consensual physical contact was a large breach of trust, one of the most despised crimes. There had been no reported instances of such behaviour on Data’s ship but the records he had stored indicated that Star Fleet as an organisation had thousands of reports over the years.

“Relax, Data. I’m just getting to know you,” Fajo murmured, hands now exploring Data’s front, his abs and chest. 

“You ask me to relax, while you are touching me without my consent,” Data pointed out. “Your moral shortcomings are more prevalent than I previously assumed. When I escape -”

Fajo brought his hand up and covered Data’s mouth, sighing. “It’s very irritating that you keep talking about leaving. You’re in my collection, Data. I’ve already made it clear that you’re not leaving. Really, thinking that you will is quite unhealthy. It’s better to accept your situation.”

Data maintained eye contact with Fajo, aware that if he tried to remove his hand from his mouth there may be repercussions for the guards outside. 

“Are you going to behave?” Fajo asked patronisingly, lowering his hand when Data nodded slowly. “I am glad, Data. It would be a shame if I had to think of some punishment for you.”

“I do not experience pain. You do not possess the means to torture me,” Data informed him, aware that Fajo was still standing very close, although his hands hadn’t resumed touching him.

“Actually, Data,” Fajo said slowly, sensuously. “After you were tragically lost in the explosion of your cargo ship, I got the chance to speak to your Captain Picard. If what we discussed was accurate, somewhere in your wonderful brain there is a chip that controls whether or not you experience emotions, whether you feel. Even physical sensations, although he did mention that feature was experimental and not fully functional.”

Data realised his last defence against Fajo was to be the final nail in his coffin, so to speak. If Fajo was able to activate the chip, Data would be at the mercy of him, unable to prioritise logic over the certain fear, panic and other emotions that clouded the minds of prisoners in many cases. 

“You do not possess the knowledge or capability required to activate my chip.”

Fajo retreated from Data’s personal space at last and sat on the red sofa.

“You’re right,” Fajo conceded. “But you can activate it yourself, yes? Picard mentioned how glad he was that you ‘turned it off’ for the mission, so you weren’t afraid when you ‘died’.”

“And if I do not activate it, you will command your wife to hurt someone, yes?” Data theorised, starting to become less sure of his chances of escaping Fajo’s ship.

“Well I had intended to hire an engineer to turn it on for me, but that works too,” Fajo said, clapping his hands together excitedly. “But not yet, Data. I’m eager to know what you are like when you feel, but for tonight, I would rather you be who you are for my guest. I know him, he’d probably think you were a hired actor if you had emotions.”

“You are...evil,” Data stated, Fajo’s expression darkening. “You care nothing for anyone but yourself. You have taken me against my will, harassed me and clearly plan to intentionally cause emotional upset in me.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. For an unfeeling robot, you sure are self-pitying,” Fajo snapped. “You’re a machine and one I now own. There’s nothing immoral about my ownership of a collection of pipes and circuits.”

Data was silent, staring down at the clothes he was still holding. Fajo hummed, running a hand along Data’s jaw and pulling his chin up to look at him.

“You can put them on now - my guest will arrive soon and your nudity is not something I wish to share.”

Fajo let his hand cradle Data’s face for a second more before giddily walking away. Data watched the door closed behind him and brought a hand up to touch where Fajo’s hand had been. He began pulling on the clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep after posting chapter 1 and had a really smutty dream so I came back to post it :D 
> 
> for those who haven't seen the episode, in the time between Fajo melting his uniform and where this chapter begins, Fajo's guest came round and wasn't impressed with Data, since he pretended to be a mannequin to annoy Fajo. Fajo canonically says "you'll regret this"

Data slightly altered his expression, hoping to mimic the one in the painting. He was distracting himself from considering what Fajo could have meant when he hissed “you’ll regret this” after Data defied him during the visit of his friend. Data had known Fajo wouldn’t have Varria kill anyone while the stranger was present and so took his opportunity to defy his wishes. Data had decided, when Fajo had left after making his intentions clear, that he would disobey and embarrass Fajo in front of his guest. He knew Fajo would have some punishment in mind, but Data knew he already intended to cause him distress via his chip which was unavoidable. An act of resistance was all he had left against Fajo.

“I would very much like our relationship to...change.”

Data’s smile had faded when he heard Fajo enter the room. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, I’ve made it abundantly clear so far that there’s no possible means of escape for you and that there will be consequences if you disobey me. So why? Why would you…?”

“You -”

“Nevermind, Data,” Fajo interrupted, waving him off. “Varria isn’t going to kill the guard. Although if we were being fair, one of them would be shot, since you disobeyed me. You can make up for it by doing me some favours.”

Data glanced at the chair and Fajo smiled, shaking his head.

“You had your chance to sit in the chair and be good, but you didn’t.”

Fajo approached Data and unzipped, down to the android’s waist, slid the purple fabric over his cold shoulders and let it gather at his waist.

“Listen very carefully to these instructions, Data. I’m going to touch you: the moment I do this, you will activate your emotion chip. I trust I need no longer reinforce every order with a threat?”

Data shook his head. “You understand; the effects of the chip will be instantaneous.”

“Oh good,” Fajo breathed. “Remember: when I touch you.”

Data allowed him to lean forwards and press his lips against his own, allowing his emotion chip to come to life, emotions flooding his systems.

Fajo watched in awe as Data came alive with feeling and recoiled from his captor, eyes widened and gasping in fear.

“Data, come back,” Fajo cooed, holding out a hand. “Come on.”

“N - no,” Data whispered, terrified. He backed away some more. “Leave me alone - let me go.”

Fajo clapped his hands over his own mouth and nose and squealed. 

“Data, you’re adorable, really. This side of you is fascinating. I wonder, are you still as quick to remember that if you don’t obey, someone else will pay the price?”

Data’s eyes flashed to the visible cameras in the corners of the ceiling. Fajo noted the android’s hands were shaking.

“But if you obey me, no one will die because of you,” Fajo re-worded, edging closer. “Come here. Now.”

Data whimpered and shifted slightly towards Fajo. “Wh - wh - what are you going to do?”

Finally within touching distance, Fajo stroked Data’s head and smiled at him, even though Data was still visibly frightened and cringed from his touch.

“Take the rest off,” Fajo said quietly. “And sit.”

Data slowly slid out of the clothes, clearly struggling to manage his emotions, and sat on the edge of the sofa. Inwardly, Data was panicking, desperately trying not to be overwhelmed with emotion, but knew he had no chance of maintaining calmness in a situation like this. He was alone and felt hopeless, desolate even.

“I’m interested,” Fajo started, kneeling in front of where Data sat. “ in whether, with your new emotions, you’re still so determined that you’re getting off my ship. Let’s recap what’s happened since you arrived, shall we?”

Data gasped as Fajo’s hands found their way to his knees, staying there, tapping playfully. It was horrifying, as though just by touching him, Fajo made him feel as though pain was imminent, as though he was about to hurt him greatly.

“You were hostile from the offset,” Fajo began, letting his hands explore and squeeze different muscles and areas on Data’s legs. “You refused my hospitality - and after I told you how I would care for you as no one had before as well. You then were extremely rude by refusing to wear the beautiful clothes my lovely wife brought you. And when I showed kindness to you, you returned that kindness by calling me evil. Then you embarrassed me in front of my close friend and showed no remorse. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Data squeezed his eyes shut, hating the feeling of his legs being poked and prodded.

“That Is...not what happened. You kidnapped me. You - you destroyed my uniform…”

Data trailed off and opened his eyes to assess Fajo’s reaction.

“How ungrateful. Like I’ve already said; I’m your liberator. I will help you find new meaning in life beyond ridiculous military glory.”

Data thought about Geordi and felt hope bloom in his chest at the thought of seeing him again. His face crumpled when he remembered the hopelessness of his situation.

“What is it?” Fajo asked, noticing the change. “What? Tell me.”

Data flinched away from Fajo’s hands, which left his legs to touch his face, exploring, probing. They traced the bones of his face and the shape of his brows, danced off his nose and stroked his quivering lips.

“I - I was thinking. About someone. About not seeing him again,” Data said softly, tears springing to his eyes, which Fajo wiped away with his thumb. 

“No way,” Fajo chuckled. “Are you...capable of relationships? Actual ones? And you’re in one?”

“I did not say that,” Data defended himself weakly. “Geordi is just-”

“Geordi?” Fajo asked, stilling. “The engineer, right? Him? Really? But he’s so...average.”

Data straightened, pride burning his tongue. “Geordi is an incredible engineer, has excellent character and good morals. He is nothing like you, Fajo.”

Fajo slapped Data harshly and, although it should have caused the android minimal pain, Data still recoiled in shock and held his cheek. He felt more tears, humiliated and dismayed at his own extreme reaction to such a small amount of pain.

“I’m sorry, Data,” Fajo murmured, gently wrapping a hand round the back of Data’s head. 

Data felt a surge of fear and revulsion as Fajo’s free hand wandered downwards, to his groin. 

“D - do not,” Data stammered, somehow resisting his urge to push Fajo away. “Please. I am asking you not to.”

Fajo ignored him. He pushed and forced Data’s knees apart (earning himself a delicious gasp from the android) so he could continue to kneel between them. Data’s body was beautiful, a perfect sum of perfect parts. Whoever his creator was, they had been extremely...generous.

“You’re beautiful, Data. Timeless. Perfect.”

The words seemed twisted to Data’s mind and he questioned Fajo’s honesty. His physical sensors were screaming at him and his emotions were threatening to overload his whole positronic net. Fajo’s hands were where Geordi’s had been, where Geordi’s were wanted. Data shut his eyes again and replayed memories of his times with Geordi rather than watching what was currently happening. It worked for a while; he felt slightly calmer. But then Fajo dipped his head and started sucking, licking, nipping.

“F - Fajo, please..” Data moaned, the physical sensations combined with the emotional stress was too much to bear.

“It’s like you have your own flavour...so strange…” Fajo muttered, seemingly to Data. “Stand.”

Data obeyed, just barely, knees almost buckling when Fajo’s hands gripped his thighs and his mouth resumed its assault on his groin. Fajo was thoroughly enjoying himself; Data’s anatomy was incredible. His body, although not flesh and blood, responded to Fajo as if it were. His cock had hardened in Fajo’s mouth and he felt amazing - how many people in existence could claim to have had an android? An emotional, feeling one? This was a uniquely satisfying experience in so many ways; Fajo’s own cock was hard in his pants. He ran his tongue everywhere, smiling around Data’s cock at his soft moans and twitches of ecstasy.

“Mmm,” Fajo hummed around Data, watching the android’s eyes scrunch, his mouth open, intoxicated. Fajo stood, letting his hands run up Data’s body with him, dancing on his waist and teasing a nipple experimentally. He leant forward to kiss Data, who, lost in feeling, kissed back and moaned into Fajo’s mouth. Fajo allowed his lips to overlap Data’s and slowly sucked and kissed his way down his jawline and neck, feeling the vibrations of Data’s keening through the skin of his throat.

“Turn around,” Fajo whispered the command against Data’s ear, allowing his tongue to flick out.

By the time Data came back to himself slightly and remembered where he was and who he was with, Fajo already had him bent, kneeling on the soft plush of the sofa. 

“Stop...please...please,” he whined, fresh terror spilling over him as he heard the sound of Fajo undoing and removing his clothes, feeling his hands pulling him into position.

“Oh, Data,” Fajo sighed, one hand leaving his waist to caress Data’s cheek. He started pushing. “Oh, Data…”

Data knew from experience with Geordi that tensing only made the initial pain worse, but he couldn’t help himself. There was no room for logic in the swirling panic and fear dominating his mind. Data distantly heard a bottle being opened and a squirting noise, followed by a strange, wet sensation. Fajo started pushing again and moaned as he and Data finally slid together, moving and writhing and feeling as one. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Fajo, please!” Data begged, no longer sure of what was happening, only that he wanted to be over. He felt amazing and horrendous all at the same time, but somewhere under the purely physical and emotional torrent of feeling, he knew the positive sensations couldn’t be helped, that it was merely his body responding and his brain recording said response.

Fajo panted, speeding up. “Data, say, say my name...say it…”

“F - Fajo…Fajo..” Data struggled to get the word out, gasping as Fajo started hitting a certain spot, the spot that made his legs weaker. When he had been with Geordi, his partner had gently rolled him over, knowing that in this state the android’s body no longer held him up. Fajo didn’t stop when Data’s arms gave way and his face was pressed into the sofa, back straining.

Fajo suddenly moaned particularly loudly, his strokes slowing until he stopped completely, still buried in Data.

“Turn over,” he breathed, pulling at the android, who was unresponsive. “Data, get up and turn over.”

Data’s head turned. “A - again?”

Fajo smiled faintly. “Humans only have so much endurance, hmm? Come on, turn over.”

Data grimaced and struggled to turn, exhausted. Fajo lifted his leg and pulled him closer, twisting him as he did so until Data laid on his back.

“Please...I cannot take much more,” Data pleaded, as Fajo started moving again. “I c - cannot…”

Fajo ignored him and continued, propping himself with one knee on the sofa, the other on the ground. He leaned over Data’s pale form, his hands pinning Data’s for balance. Data felt he was close to being overloaded and without Geordi to repair his net, worried that Fajo would simply throw his body out or put it on display rather than bother with the intricacies of fixing him. Would Fajo notice if Data turned off the chip? He seemed lost in the moment, not even looking at Data anymore.

“Data...mmm, Data...say it again, my name, do it,” Fajo moaned into his chest, increasing speed.

“Fajo…” Data complied, breathless. He needed to end this. “Fajo, please...can you…”

“What is it,” Fajo murmured, lips claiming Data’s for a moment. Data kissed back, his hands in Fajo’s hair.

Data pulled Fajo closer and repeated his own earlier action. He let his tongue flick against Fajo’s ear as he whispered, “Harder.”

Fajo smiled and kissed Data again, before leaning back. He hooked his hands under the android’s legs and lifted him slightly to get a better angle. Data forgot what he was doing and cried out, once again succumbing to the sensation of Fajo, inside him, activating something that made him feel like he wasn’t even real, like he was floating out of his body. A hot sensation filled him completely and he realised it was because Fajo had finished, the man stilling before pulling away and placing a hand on Data’s cheek and the other on his cock. He stepped to stand beside Data’s head.

“We’re not finished, darling…”

Data caught his breath. “What…”

“Your turn,” Fajo said lowly, stroking Data. He forced himself into Data’s mouth. “There, there…”

While Data struggled around his cock, Fajo focused on bringing the android to completion. He stroked lazily, but effectively, staying in places that caused Data to moan around him and buck into his hand. When he hit a winning spot that made Data make a noise he couldn’t even begin to describe the lusciousness of, he went faster. His own cock was hard again in Data’s mouth and running out of space. He pushed down the android’s throat, ignoring the pained groan he made in response. Completely inside Data’s mouth and throat, Fajo squeezed strategically and Data stiffened, limbs like jelly as he reached his climax. 

“Up,” Fajo wheezed, not even giving Data a chance to recover before pulling him into a sitting position and pushing in and out of his mouth.

Data knew Fajo was close to finishing again, going limp and allowing himself to be used, too tired to resist. Fajo moaned and made fists in Data’s hair, finally forcing Data as close as possible, forcing himself as deep as possible, before releasing more into Data’s throat. He stayed like that for a moment, slowly sliding himself out and rubbing himself on Data’s tongue, sighing and stroking his hair.

At last, Data was free of his touch. Fajo slumped onto the sofa beside Data, panting.

“Thank you, Data. That was...the most incredible experience...of my life…” Fajo finished with a smile, before getting up and pulling his clothes back on.

Data sniffled and was hit with waves of brand new emotions looking down at his filthy body; horror, disgust, guilt.

“What now?” he asked bitterly, tears stinging his eyes.

“Hey,” Fajo murmured. “You’ve pleased me very much, Data. Get some rest. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Data brought his knees up to his chin, shivering. “C - can I…?”

“No,” Fajo asserted, now fully dressed. “You may not turn off the chip. You may re-dress if you’re really cold, but I’ll send Varria in a while with fresh ones and maybe a moist towlette?”

Data didn’t respond, occupied with creating a template in his mind of what disappointment and disgust would look like on Geordi’s features. 

“And Data?” he got the android’s attention. “I hope this had changed your mind about leaving. Just imagine, having this every night. You’re beautiful, Data. I can’t wait to keep exploring you.”

Data hid in his hands, pretending to be tired. When Fajo smugly left, he felt the emotions swirling slowly die down and leave him with an empty feeling of shame. He had betrayed Geordi. Data knew from his time at 10 forward that when one person cheats on another, the relationship is always over. New tears sprang at the very idea of not being able to walk back to Geordi’s room with him, exchange some in the doorway and head inside for coffee both knew would never be poured. Not being able to exchange a glance with Geordi on the bridge and excuse himself so he could turn on his chip and remember the glance, experiencing the shy mutual feeling of inseparability. If Geordi broke up with him, he’d never be able to play cards with him, Riker, Worf and Deanna. They’d hate him for what he’d done to Geordi. The Captain wouldn’t stand for this kind of disruption; it would affect missions. No, he’d have to exchange Data to another ship. 

Even if Data somehow escaped from Fajo and got back to the Enterprise, it would only be a matter of time before he was just as entirely alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

“It must give you great pleasure.”

“No, sir, it does not,” Data replied softly. “I am only an android.”

Data left, sure that if his chip had been active during that time, he would have been completely overwhelmed. Fajo was due to be moved to a nearby prison, but Data still found himself running through various statistics - the likelihood of him escaping, finding his quarters and how long it would be before he was saved once again. 

“Data -”

He turned and waited for Geordi to catch up. 

“Why didn’t you come see me as soon as you arrived?” Data looked away and continued walking. “Data? Don’t ignore me. Are you okay? What happened? Riker filled me in on some details, but he wasn’t very clear.”

Data called on all his experience in delicate matters for an idea of how to proceed in telling Geordi how badly he had betrayed him. 

“During my time as a captive of Kivas Fajo I had intercourse with him. I am sorry our relationship could not last a longer period of time, Geordi,” Data added earnestly.

Geordi pulled Data’s arm, forcing him to stop. He shook his head, confused.

“What are you talking about? You’re...breaking up with me?”

“I am sorry, Geordi. I have betrayed your trust and therefore the sanctity of our relationship.”

“No, no, I don’t believe you. Turn on your chip,” Geordi demanded, unable to believe that Data was capable of infidelity.

Data shook his head. “That would make it difficult for me to be honest about the extent of my wrongdoing. Simply know; our relationship is over.”

“Goddamnit, Data, just turn on your chip,” Geordi repeated, raising his voice.

“No,” Data said lowly, before walking away. “Goodbye Geordi.”

“Data…” Geordi called half-heartedly. 

Confused and angry, Geordi visited the cell holding Kivas Fajo. The short, fat man was laid on his bunk and smiled widely when he saw Geordi enter.

“What happened. Tell me everything,” Geordi demanded quietly. “What did you do to him?”

“Many things,” Fajo hinted, grinning. “Specifics will cost you. A plea bargain, a better room, better food.”

“You’re not getting anything,” Geordi sneered. “Unless you tell me exactly what I want to know, I’ll make sure they put you in a tiny cell, in the most decrepit prison we can find on this side of the galaxy.”

Fajo sighed. “What a grump. What does Data see in you?”

“Tell me.”

“Alright,” Fajo conceded, sitting up. “But only because I’ll only have other prisoners to communicate with very soon.”

Geordi dragged a chair and sat in front of the invisible force field. 

“We heard about him through Varria’s cousin; his friend had an uncle who was stationed on a ship that docked at the same time as yours at some point. Someone from your crew talked to his uncle, who told him, who told Varria, because we’d been looking for something new for a long time. Data seemed the perfect addition to my collection. We took him, replaced him with the exact proportions of his components so all would appear normal. It was the perfect theft.”

“Not perfect,” Geordi said, folding his arms. “I knew something was wrong. You were sloppy; Data would never leave protocol unfulfilled. If you knew him at all, you’d realise it was a big mistake.”

“Yes, well, I still had him. Anyway, he was brilliant from the offset. I’m assuming he has some sort of programming pertaining to his diplomatic skills? He was constantly trying to gain the verbal upper hand.”

“Stop stalling. Just tell me what you did to him.”

“He was incredible,” Fajo whispered, lost in memory. “Although, I suppose you already know just how incredible Data can be, hm?”

Geordi managed to maintain a calm exterior while Fajo told, in detail, what he had done to Data during his time there. He left without a word, ignoring Fajo’s shouts.

“Computer; locate Lt Commander Data.”

“Lt Commander Data is on the Bridge.”

Geordi stepped out onto the bridge, dismayed to see Data stepping into Picard’s ready room and the door closing behind him. All eyes turned to Geordi.

“What’s happening?” he asked Riker.

“Data’s resigning.”

Deanna stood. “The Captain asked to speak in private; I very much doubt he will accept the resignation. Geordi...are you okay? I feel your rage.”

“Counsellor, may I speak with you,” Geordi said tightly.

In private, he sighed and closed his eyes, frustrated at himself.

“It’s Data; he broke up with me.”

“Why?”

“He thinks he betrayed me - Fajo, he…” Geordi paused, feeling sick. “Fajo...assaulted him.”

Deanna covered her mouth as Geordi continued.

“I saw Fajo, he told me everything. Do you see? Data’s resigning out of shame.”

Deanna frowned. “I would have felt it if his chip was activated. Would you like me to talk to him about all this? Although it would be less uncomfortable for him to discuss it only with you, he may open up to a third party if he truly thinks he has betrayed you.”

“That was my thinking - please, Deanna. It can’t end like this.”


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s unacceptable to resign without cause, Data. You are a valued member of the crew; what could possibly prompt this?” 

“Captain, my presence here may disrupt the quality of your Bridge crew. My relationship with Geordi has been terminated. I believe he and therefore the others would be uncomfortable with my presence.”

Picard put his head in his hands. “Data, you understand I cannot sanction a resignation without a proper explanation?”

“I committed an act of infidelity while I was captive on Fajo’s ship,” Data explained.

Picard looked up. “Infidelity. How on earth...And you can’t resolve this with Geordi?”

“No, Captain,” Data said softly. “Do you accept my resignation?”

“Captain,” Deanna’s voice commed in.

“Yes, Counsellor?”

“Sorry about the interruption, but it is urgent that I speak with Data before a decision is made.”

Picard shrugged, irritated. “I have to prepare for Ambassador Sarek’s arrival anyway. I do hope you can resolve the problem, Data. I was very relieved to discover you had not been lost; I would not like to lose you again.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

Deanna was waiting for him in her office.

“I am sorry for any disturbance I have caused,” Data said quietly and followed Deanna to her quarters.

“So. You ended your relationship with Geordi; would you like to talk about why?”

“I cheated on him, as the saying goes,” Data said calmly. “I know Geordi is very forgiving, which is why I ended it first.”

“What do you mean by that you cheated? What exactly happened, if that’s alright to ask.”

“I would rather the details remain obscure. They may serve to excuse me and I would rather my actions not be diminished in magnitude. Geordi deserves the truth.”

“It would be easier for me to help you if your emotion chip was activated,” Deanna suggested gently. “Would that be okay? The Captain would like a full report no doubt.”

Data paused, confused. “That would complicate my account of my actions.”

“I’d still like to see,” Deanna said patiently. “I won’t judge you for anything you say, Data, I promise.”

Data nodded and shifted slightly. “I have considered the repercussions for not turning my chip back on soon. The build up of emotions from my time with Fajo may overwhelm me if I do not address them.”

Deanna nodded approvingly. He turned on the chip, immediately regretting it. It hadn’t been active since he left Fajo’s ship and all the emotions caught up to him instantly. He slumped back in the chair, taking deep breaths. He ignored Deanna’s sharp gasp at the strength of the emotional upheaval and focused on speaking, conscious that if he didn’t, he may not be able to continue without breaking down. Sticking to basic facts, being general would help him maintain an even tone.

“Fajo. He dissolved my clothes, kept asking about what my body was capable of, and ordered me to wear the clothes he provided so I could impress his guest. Then he started touching me. He…” Data broke off, confused at his sudden inability to speak. This was no small detail, why was it so difficult to say? Tears? The humiliation returned and a harsh sob racked his throat.

“I do not know why I am crying, I am sorry,” he tried to explain.

“Oh, Data...it’s alright,” Deanna whispered, moving to sit on the chair closest to him. “Do you mind?”

He shook his head, allowing her to comfort him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I know you think you’ve hurt Geordi. But you had no control over the situation; he kidnapped you. You were under duress,” Deanna reasoned, shocked at the extent of Data’s pain.

“It still happened. I am...ashamed. Logically, I know that I could not consent under the circumstances, but that does not change the event itself happened.”

Deanna was dismayed to see Data crying, his hands balled into fists. She had seen him cry once before, out of happiness, when he found his cat alive and well after a crash. But to see him like this, completely falling apart when the hallmark of his personality was his put together attitude...it was horrible to witness.

“You really should tell Geordi the truth, Data. Geordi, and everyone else for that matter, will support whatever you decide to tell them. No one could blame you for this. I promise, Geordi will support you no matter what.”

Data rubbed his eyes clear. “Geordi will not want to resume our relationship knowing that I have been touched by someone else.”

“Of course he will. He feels very strongly for you and wouldn’t leave you to deal with this alone. I suggest you tell him what happened and also that you don’t turn off your chip until you resolve it completely. What do you think?”

“He will never look at me the same way. He will hate me.”

“No offence, Data, but what do you know about hate?”

Data calmed slightly, distracted by gathering his knowledge on ‘hate’.

“Hatred occurs when something has caused either mutual or one sided feelings of hostility between or towards individuals or groups. This, in congruence with my actions aboard Fajo’s ship, suggests Geordi would...hate me. If he knew. He will hate me all the same, even if I do not tell him all the details. I have ended a relationship that he said was making him very happy; I know he will be disappointed that it could not continue.”

Data felt a strange numbness coming over him, a sort of blank emotion that made him feel empty or drained. He couldn’t comprehend its existence.

“What am I feeling?” he rasped aloud. 

“The onset of depression, mild at this stage” Deanna said gently. “But everything will be okay. We can fix this - what do you want to do?”

Data sighed and nodded. “I will talk to Geordi.”

“Good. Would you be comfortable with me explaining all this to the Captain?”

Data nodded. “I assume you would decline if I asked you to be present while I talk to Geordi?”

Deanna smiled. “I’m afraid this is something that needs to be discussed intimately, alone.”

“What if I become overwhelmed? These emotions are...more difficult to control than I could possibly have anticipated.”

“It’s like that when you experience something traumatic. Emotions become magnified and harder to understand and overcome. For most, it is a gradual ease back into the normal swing of things,” Deanna explained. “For you? I’m less certain. Your chip allows you to experience emotions, but when you turn it off, those emotions are dormant, yes? They don’t go away they are only postponed. Would it be such a good idea to turn it off at all?”

“Perhaps you are right. Turning off the chip may only exacerbate my...state. You said ‘onset depression’.”

“I recommend that you do some research on trauma and the mental health issues surrounding it. In humans, recovery is a process requiring support, time and a judgement-free environment. If you weren’t who you are, I wouldn’t hesitate to go as far as to suggest time away from your duties.”

Data considered this, a sabbatical. The more he thought about how long he would spend away, how he’d explain himself to colleagues the less he liked the idea of it. What if a mission failed that would have succeeded if he had been present? Lives he could have helped improve as a part of the ship’s crew.

“Why don’t I give you time to think it over? You’ll probably want to talk to Geordi about it all before you’re sure,” she said, standing. “Would you like me to tell him to meet you in your quarters?”

“Thank you, Counsellor.”

\---

Data exited, already constructing potential sentences for this conversation with Geordi. It would not be easy maintaining an exterior calm through having this conversation a second time. He had not even been able to fully explain to Counsellor Troi and had had to rely on her to fill in the gaps in his story. What if Geordi made him say it? What if it elicited a reaction of disgust? He practised saying it, while he was in the turbolift, struggling.

“Geordi, Kivas Fajo…”

“Geordi, while I was aboard Fajo’s ship, he…”

“Geordi, I’d like to inform you of an event that happened while I was gone. I was…”

The doors opened onto the corridor where his room was and Data attempted to walk at a normal pace. The statistics he was gathering from the chip were staggering - emotions were fluctuating at worrying rates, affecting his physicality. His hands shook, his gait was uneven and he feet carried him forward faster, as he realised he wanted to be there first, seized by the irrational desire to lock Geordi out and pretend nothing was wrong. But there Geordi was as Data rounded the corner, leaning against his door, head in hands. Data felt guilt take over at the obvious stress he was causing. He almost wanted to walk past and run away, away from everything. Data could tell Geordi already knew he was approaching though - he had paused and slowly eased into a less emotional stance but didn’t look up, letting Data make the first move.

“Would you like to come in for a caffeine beverage,” Data asked quietly, avoiding eye contact.

“That’d be great, Data,” Geordi replied in the same soft voice he used to say good night on the comm.

At first, they didn’t talk. Geordi sat in his usual chair and watched Data re-enter his home, fussing Spot and watering plants. It seemed he was tending to the small things to prolong talking to Geordi, which he understood. Geordi stayed where he was while Data changed and put on his new comm. He swallowed hard when he saw Data’s hands shaking, placing a latte in front of him and sitting in the adjacent chair. His chip must be on, he realised. Remembering Fajo’s sick taunting, Geordi felt a wave of empathy for the torment the android must be suffering.

“Counsellor Troi recommended speaking to you with my chip on,” Data opened with.  “She wanted me to say...she wanted me to say everything. She said you would understand if I said everything.”

Geordi nodded. “Of course I will. You can tell me anything, or nothing, and I’ll still be here, Data. I want you to know nothing you could ever say would make me love you any less, care any less. I won’t leave your side unless you want me to. You know that, right?”

“In any case,” Data sidestepped, guiltily. “You deserve the truth. When I was aboard Kivas Fajo’s ship...I was kept as part of his collection. He desired me because he knew I was unique, or close enough. He wanted me to pose in a chair, be a talking piece for guests. He treated me as though I were any inanimate museum piece, despite me telling him of my trial wherein I was proven an individual and secured rights. He wanted me to wear the clothes he provided, so he burnt my uniform off of my body, after which I decided to wear the clothes. He had a guest that first night. Someone who also collected and whom he wanted to brag to about his latest addition; me.”

“Data, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to,” Geordi interjected gently. “I already..”

“I want to,” Data replied hollowly. “I took the decision to become a mannequin to embarrass him, rather than concede to his demands. He told me I would regret it. That night, after the guest left, he returned. He told me his wife was watching through a camera and that if I disobeyed again, she would kill an innocent person as an incentive. Once he established that I was completely under his control he ordered me to turn on my emotion chip. Specifically, he told me to do it as soon as he touched me, so that my...fear would be instantaneous and intense. Then he - he took off my clothes.”

“Data…”

“He started touching me and I was scared. I was begging him to stop. He would not. He…”

Data took a shuddery breath and sighed. 

“He…” he broke off again, frustrated. “I can say everything else. I do not know why I cannot say this one thing.”

“Data, it’s okay,” Geordi said, offering his hand over the table, which Data wouldn’t take. “You don’t have to say it.”

“Yes I do. You need to know it all.”

“I do.”

There was a moment of silence in which Data processed this.

“The implications from what I have already said are clear, however I would still prefer you not to make assumptions based on them.”

“They’re not assumptions, Data. The first time I saw you, when you told me you were breaking up with me, I went to see him afterwards. I was angry, I wanted to know what happened. I should have waited for you to explain when you were ready, I’m so sorry I didn’t. But I’ve been so torn up while you’ve been gone. I thought you were dead - I know it’s not comparable to what you’ve been through, but I never want to feel like I’ve lost you ever again. He was gloating - he told me everything. Or, enough.”

“Enough?” Data asked, staring at the floor.

“Enough to know that if you really want to break up I’ll accept your decision. But there’s no way in hell I’m letting you think it’s because I love you any less. How could I, Data? You’re everything to me. What has happened is awful, and I’ll support you all the way. But it was not infidelity. It wasn’t a betrayal. It didn’t make me think any less of you.”

“No? So you would still trust me? Even though…” Data faltered, angry at himself for not saying it again.

“My life and heart are safer nowhere other than your hands,” Geordi promised.

Data stood, choking on tears. “I believe, among humans, when strong emotion is felt, physical embrace is-”

Geordi gently wrapped an arm around Data, wary of making him feel confined, encircling him and rubbing his back gently when the android buried his face in Geordi’s chest. 

“Thank you, Geordi,” Data snuffled, muffled through the hug. “I do not function within my ordinary parameters without you.”

Geordi allowed a smile. “I love you too, Data.”

Data pulled out of the hug. “To clarify, do you want to retain this relationship?”

“Yes, Data,” Geordi sighed good-naturedly. “Please don’t leave.”

“I should probably inform Counsellor Troi of our discussion’s result. And ask Captain Picard to disregard my resignation,” Data remembered. “I have caused a lot of upset.”

“No way,” Geordi said firmly. “We’re glad to have you back. Everybody will overlook anything you think you’ve done - we’re so happy to see you alive and well back here. Where you belong. With us. With me.”

Data smiled wildly. “That makes me really happy, Geordi.”

It was true; his whole body was starting to feel alive again, not cold and hollow. 

“If you want, I’ll go tell Deanna and the Captain what you decided and you can stay here and relax? You just got back, I thought maybe if there was anything you needed to do, or anything you needed to repair?”

“I do need to run several self-examinations of system. I have the strangest need to take a shower,” Data admitted, glancing down at the fresh uniform he’d put on. “I usually have no requirement to maintain hygiene at the same level of humans.”

Geordi cleared his throat. “Data, this is going to be an awkward question. It’s about, um...Listen, well, I think you should go to sickbay first.”

“I am not injured,” Data replied, confused. 

“I know. Um.  I'm sorry to bring it up, but what he did. He may have left...evidence. And he's more than likely going to stand trial for what he's done - stealing and kidnapping and murder. But he'd be put away for a longer time if you testified about everything he did to you."

Data cocked his head to one side. "That had not occurred to me. Perhaps an investigation into Fajo's past should be undertaken - there could be countless victims of his crimes. Thank you, Geordi - I will go to sickbay now."

"Only if you're sure, Data," Geordi worried. "Are you still going to keep your chip on? Are you going to be okay?"

"Many victims of sexual assault choose to have DNA tests run on the residue left by their attacker in order to bring them to justice," Data tried to say casually, while struggling not to stammer. 

"Want me to be there?"

"No, Geordi. I would rather you were not there," Data said quieter, more controlled. 

"Okay," Geordi agreed, giving Data a reassuring smile before heading to the doorway. "D'you want to meet afterwards? Riker and the others want to have a poker party as soon as you're ready."

Data shook his head. "Tomorrow perhaps. For tonight, I would just like to stay in with Spot and listen to some music. You are welcome to join us though."

"Sounds great. I'll see you then," Geordi said, the door closing behind him. 

Data let a shaky breath out, allowing himself a moment to collect his emotions. Intense gladness and love for Geordi's words, guilt for the worry he had caused the crew and a vague disgust at himself that seemed to be a constant, hovering presence. Ordinarily, collected memories were recalled and viewed when needed, but now flashes of his time on the other ship were frequent and seemingly unstoppable. Trying to relax was difficult; his mind would wander back to the pattern on Fajo's clothes, the smell of his strange cologne. It temporarily impaired those more pleasant emotions that Geordi had brought back. 

“Spot, did you miss me?” Data picked up his cat and listened to the satisfied purrs. “I certainly missed you.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Doctor Crusher said you should rest, Data - what are you doing on deck?” Picard asked, exasperated. It was the sixth time that day Data had attempted to resume his post under various excuses.

“Captain, I heard there was some trouble -”

“A stray asteroid, easily handled.”

“I thought my services would be...useful.”

“Data, I’m ordering you to stay away from the Bridge,” Picard stated firmly. “Unless there is a legitimate emergency, please accept the time off you’ve been given.”

“Aye, sir,” Data said dejectedly, sulking away.

“Stop smirking, Deanna.”

\-----

“Data, please. I’m working - I know you want to work too but the captain’s given you the week off - why not enjoy it?”

Geordi let the others take over while he took Data to one side, trying to maintain a firm tone.

“But Geordi...I hate staying in my room all day. I want to be helpful,” Data said, trying not to whine.  
“I know, Data. Have you been to the holodeck? Ten forward?”

“Yes, all of them. I just want to be around my friends - but you are all working.”

Geordi rubbed the back of his neck, conflicted. “Is it because of your chip? Are you unhappy?”

“Not unhappy,” Data mused, leaning against a monitor. “Restless. I do not want to be alone. I do not want to sit quietly and do nothing. I do not know what I want.”

“I know Troi said it may not be a good idea, but maybe you should try turning it off? Just to give you some peace.”

“An absence of the emotions causing unrest would not be peace, merely a vacuum. Geordi...am I annoying?” Data asked, eyes wide. 

Geordi went over to hold Data’s hand. “Of course not. Look, my shift ends in about 20 minutes - we can do anything you like then.”

“Really?” Data stood straight, excited, then stopped. “I do not know what what I want to do.”

Geordi snorted. “I’ll just meet you at your room when I’m done, okay? We’ll figure it out then.”

\---

“He just came in and said it so...matter-of-factly. Like he was asking me to check his temperature,” Doctor Crusher explained to Deanna in hushed tones. 

“Could you tell - did he have his chip turned off?” Deanna asked, adding notes to her file on Data.

Crusher shook her head. “It was definitely on - during the procedure, he started telling me what happened and I told him he didn’t need to. And he started getting emotional, telling me how much my friendship meant to him.”

“Tears? Shaking? Breathing patterns?”

“No, yes, uneven. But once it was over, he was back to being matter-of-fact. Even asked me to a poker game this weekend.”

“What did you say?”

“What else could I say? I said I’d be delighted.”

\---

They’d decided to stay in Data’s room that night and have one of their sleepovers. Usually, they’d watch a movie or Data would teach Geordi how to paint, or Geordi would watch him play the violin. Sometimes they would discuss work and improvements to the ship, or Geordi would show Data a new meal for him to taste. Occasionally, an evening would turn into a night and Geordi would stay over, or vice versa depending on who's room they were in. Tonight, Geordi worried about Data’s wellbeing. With another human, it would be easier to navigate social interactions. But with Data things were complex. His chip made things complex. 

He was still acclimatising to the emotions changed and adapted to new surroundings - he could go from happily playing with Spot to crying on the floor because one of his plants lost a leaf. It was an incredibly unique position for Geordi - he’d never been with anyone so sensitive. Data liked to turn on his emotion chip when they were alone, but Geordi knew he turned it off sometimes when he worried that he was irritating Geordi with it. But for Geordi himself, it was incredibly enlightening. Data was experiencing everything like a new born and he got to witness it all. Child-like joy and hand clapping when Geordi did a magic trick on the bridge. Wide-eyed wonder at every scene Geordi took him to in the holodeck - forests, deserts and mountains. Happy tears at every cheesy romantic movie they watched together on designated date nights. 

It was different now - Geordi knew it was his responsibility to help Data heal mentally. He reminded himself repeatedly to allow Data to make the first move, always, in case touching him was a trigger. At the same time, he needed to maintain the same affection he’d always had for the android, so he didn’t feel as though Geordi were treating him like a delicate doll. The last thing he wanted was for Data to think he didn’t want to be with him anymore; clearly Data’s biggest fear and the reason for his reaction when he came back aboard the Enterprise. There was also the issue of Fajo - Data’s test results would be back from the lab any minute. Pretty soon, they’d be hearing from the federation’s legal representatives and either a court battle would begin, or there’d be an easy settle. Either way, Data would be forced to give an account of his experience in court and Geordi had no idea how he’d deal with that, especially if he was required to keep his chip activated.

Geordi allowed heavier thoughts to be delayed for now, walking through Data’s door with his arms behind his back.

“Geordi?” Data called from the other room. “Is that you?”

“Hi, yeah, I just got off shift. I uh, got you something,” Geordi added awkwardly. “Can I come in?”

Data’s smile could be heard in his words. “Of course.”

Geordi brought the flowers to his front and poked his head through Data’s bedroom doors.

“Good god, Data….that’s incredible.”

In the minutes since they had last spoken, Data had begun a painting of Spot; leaping up to catch a string mouse in a frozen moment of mischievous fun.

“It is a memory from when he was just a kitten; he was more adventurous during that time,” Data remembered, something like pride in the way he smiled at his cat, lounging nearby on a ledge.

“Uh, I thought maybe..you’d like to paint these. I don’t know, I’m sorry it’s bad gift,” Geordi ended awkwardly, holding the flowers out half-heartedly.

“Geordi..thank you!” Data breathed. “It is customary for me to comment on the scent, yes? It is very pleasant.”

Geordi gestured vaguely. “They’re, um, from Kaema VI - pretty sure they symbolise...uh, purity and…”

“Geordi, is something wrong?” Data asked, after putting the flowers in a vase and resuming the Spot painting.

“I’m sorry, Data. I - I want to - help. In any way I can. I just. I don’t know what to do. How to act. I don’t want to tip toe around you and make you feel like I’m treating you differently. But I don’t want to do or say anything that crosses a line for you.”

Data smiled and invited Geordi to sit with him on the sofa. “There are things - words, smells, actions - they are all triggers for me. According to my research, a trigger is one of these stimuli that takes me back to the moment of my trauma and forces me to relive it. However, this is not yours, or anyone else’s fault. Research indicates eventually these triggers become less effective and the pain of trauma fades.”

“Things like what? If - if you don’t mind talking about it. I want to do everything I can,” Geordi implored, offering Data his hand.

“They are random. I would not expect my friends to change their behaviour simply to suit my individual needs. The needs of the many -”

“But, Data. We’d be more than happy to accommodate you. We’re your friends. We care about you so much,” Geordi explained. “There’s nothing we wouldn’t do if it meant you being comfortable around us. Say the word.”

“That seems...excessive,” Data replied uncomfortably.

“It’s not excessive if it helps you. Tell me, please.”

“Alright,” Data said, compiling. “There is a cologne, I believe our replicator stocks it - #2916?”

“I can get the Captain to make it unavailable, not a problem.”

“The Mona Lisa painting.”

“I can make sure there are none displayed anywhere in the ship.”

Data looked away. “Bubblegum.”

“That’s...harder,” Geordi murmured, consulting his tablet. “Bubblegum is replicated about 43 times a week by crew members…”

“Geordi.”

“Maybe I could exclude the specific flavour…”

“Leather, burgundy, metal chairs, cream bed sheets, peppermint and watermelon. You cannot make this ship a safe space for me because almost everything reminds me of him, his ship, and what happened. Geordi, I appreciate your effort and your intentions, but it is simply impossible.” 

Geordi sighed. “How can I help? Anything, just tell me, nothing is off the table.”

Data rested his head on Geordi’s shoulder. “I just want to spend time with you. And my friends.”

“That I can do,” Geordi murmured, and they both relaxed on the sofa. “So, Kala and the Lions or Chronicles of Jim-Jam-John?”

**Author's Note:**

> LU LU LU LU LU LU LU LU LU LU LU LU LU LU LU LU LU LU


End file.
